Bets
by TheSeventhCastaway
Summary: Hermione loses a bet and the twins provide the consequences! But maybe losing isn't such a bad thing... Dramione! Don't like, don't read. R&R please! oh yeah, I don't own this. JK Rowling does!


**First Dramione. Hope you like it, guys.**

* * *

"Let _go _of me!" Hermione yelped, attempting to put pressure on the heels of her shoes so as to skid to a stop.

"Nope," Fred grinned devilishly. "You lost a bet, Granger. You said Slytherin would win, not Gryffindor. You told us that-don't deny it."

Hermione blushed. She thought Draco would catch the snitch.

"What's wrong with you, Little Ms. Prefect?" George shook his head in mock disgust. "Going against your own house! And your best friends, too? My, my, my. We have some trust issues going on, Hermione."

The twins tugged hard on her arms, dragging her through the halls. They's said that they had a 'wonderful surprise' waiting for her in the broom closet **{A/N: the cleaning ones, not the flying ones, just so you know. c:}**. Hermione racked her brain for something revolting and disgusting, which was probably what they meant by wonderful.

"Since when were we friends, Weasley?" she spat at George.

"She's right, Forge," Fred raised his eyebrows at him pointedly. "She's my best friend."

George rolled his eyes but snickered. Hermione scowled.

The twins came to a halt abruptly, making her stumble and nearly fall, if it weren't for the Weasleys.

"Get in, Granger," Fred gestured to the worn, wooden door in front of them. The broom closet.

"Over Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts, I will." Hermione snorted. The twins let go of her and she rubbed her red wrists.

"Okay," Fred and George smiled, forming a half-circle around her and trapping her against the door. The knob dug into her back. "Tell us why you thought Slytherin would win the Quidditch match, then. We'll let you go after that."

She bit her lip. "Draco..." was all she said.

"Go on," Fred coaxed the words out of her mouth.

"Dra-Malfoy. He's...fast?" Hermione avoided their identical blue orbs.

"Get on with it." George demanded impatiently. Fred nudged him in the ribs, earning a glare from his brother.

"Okay, okay. Malfoy, he's really good. Talented, really-but of course Harry is, too," she added hastily. "After all, Draco is the only one I pay attentio-"

She gasped and clamped a hand over her gaping mouth. She muttered a curse under her breath.

The Weasley brothers, however, beamed and shoved her inside, saying simultaneously, "We lied," with a smug look on their faces. She crashed inside the closet, colliding with something soft and cold. "Ow!" it said.

Apparently it could talk.

She paid it no attention, though. She pulled herself up in a swift movement and rapped loudly on the door with her fists. "Let me out, you gits!" she yelped. "Fred! George!" When there came no response, she hit the door with one last kick.

"They won't hear you, Mudblood." a snide voice hissed. "But you could hear what's outside."

Hermione suddenly realized why the surprise was so 'wonderful'.

"Malfoy," Heat rose to her cheeks. Hermione's voice bubbled with hatred for the twins. "Help me get the hell out of here."

"Wow, Granger," he scowled. "Of course I know how to get out, I'm just hanging around for fun. I love the smell lf mildewy mop."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He merely examined his fingernails on a pale, slender, hand. "They cast a silencing spell and you can't get out. They probably placed a muggle lock from the outside, and a magic unbreakable lock. We need a key."

She, in response, whipped out her wand and mumbled several spells. She swore after each one failed. This was pretty advanced magic, even for her.

"I never knew you had such colorful language, Granger," Draco's eyes bore into hers. She could see herself, small and determined, in his silver-grey orbs. "'Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts?'" he quoted.

Hermione clenched and unclenched her hands, hating the feel of butterflies when she looked at him. Irritation and frustration wanted to spill out of her, but she knew she would let out some things that weren't for him to hear.

Who she fancies, for instance.

"How long have you been here?" she said instead.

Draco raised his brows and looked up as if the answer was scribbled on the low ceiling. His fine eyelashes cast long shadows on his cheekbones. Hermione's heart fluttered and contracted. "Two, three hours?" he replied noncholantly.

Hermione looked around, panicked. The last thing she needed was to be stuck with Malfoy. What if she blurted something out?

All she could see were damp mops and dusty brooms. Buckets of water at their feet rattled and spilled dangerously on their shoes and socks. "Apparition?" she glanced at him desperately.

He laughed cruely, a sound like shattering glass. A pleasant shiver went down Hermione's spine. "Are you SERIOUS?" his smirk was plastered on his face, like it was made to be there. "We're fourteen, Granger. So if you want to get in trouble with the ministry, then by all means, go ahead."

Hermione glared at him. Or tried to.

"_And," _he stuck his nose into the air, "Apparition is not possible inside of Hogwarts. **{A/N: But not in Pigfarts! Get a free rocketship from Draco, now! -oh my gods i love that musical-} **.

Hermione's mind drifted to another world. Why did she fancy this prat again? She vaguely noticed him out of the corner of her eye, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He was waiting for an answer, she knew, but she couldn't seem to focus in this tiny space.

"Hermione," Draco said firmly. Did he call her Hermione?

"Yes, Draco?" She turned to look at him, very aware of the small distance between them. She saw his large, glittering grey eyes and hair like light, spun gold. She thought, _this is why I like him. He can be so human but so perfect at the same time. _

His uneasy smile wavered. "I heard you pay attention to me during Quidditch." he tilted his head toward the door.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "So?" she said indignantly.

"So," he leaned in and whispered closely to her, his lips tickling her ear. "I wnat to know what's so eye-catching about me."

Her mouth was open and eyes wide. He was..he was...she didn't even know what he was doing. Was this a trick? Her throat closed up but she forced words out. They tumbled out of her mouth quickly. "You called me Hermione." she blurted out.

"You called me Draco." he replied softly.

Draco's lips crashed into hers, but it didn't feel as painful as it sounded. It felt fantastic.

Hermione nearly squealed when Draco gripped her waist and pressed her against the wall. Her hands found their way into his hair.

* * *

"No fair," Fred grumbled as he poured a few galleons into George's waiting palm. "She already fancied him!"

"You should've thought about that before you bet 10 galleons, my friend. You lost. So good game!" George slapped him on the back cheerily. He grinned at his grumpy twin and pulled out two keys, unlocking both locks from outside.

They walked away, and they knew that Draco and Hermione wouldn't notice.

* * *

**First Dramione! Hope I didn't kill it, haha. Review, please! {If i mispelled anything, just PM me about it. My computer sucks.}**


End file.
